


Son

by Bunny



Series: The Mildly Confusing Life of the 12th Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legally he was their son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

They had asked him that first night what he name was, and it didn’t seem right to just give the normal title. He was supposed to be a lost orphaned five year old human after all. So he had used a name he hasn’t used in a thousand year. Genim. His birth name. Elizabeth had asked why his parents had named him that and he had just shrugged. 

“It means wolf in gallifreyan.” That had led to him explaining who and what he was. Jon had thought it all an amusing fairy tale, until Genim had showed him the inside of the TARDIS. Liz had smiled, made him some cookies, and had asked about his adventures. Stuffing his face, something that was becoming a habit quickly, he enlightened her. He started at the beginning and continued on and on. She pulled him into hugs at the sadder parts, and he wiped away her tears at the happy ones. Jon had listened and asked questions about the Daleks and Cybermen. They took everything in and accepted him. 

It wasn’t until the neighbors starting asking questions that things got complicated. He could use his skills to hack into computer, even being only five, and quickly drafted up the adoption papers. Legally he was now Genim Stilinski, son of the sheriff of Beacon Hills. But he wasn’t completely comfortable with the knowledge that everyone here would soon know his birth name. He’d hid it away for thousands of years, and he felt exposed. 

It was Liz who came up with the nickname, and she made sure that when she introduced him to his kindergarten class, that they knew what his name was. 

He was Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
